Question: $-5bc + 2c + d - 1 = 3c - 4d - 4$ Solve for $b$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-5bc + 2c + d - {1} = 3c - 4d - {4}$ $-5bc + 2c + d = 3c - 4d - {3}$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $-5bc + 2c + {d} = 3c - {4d} - 3$ $-5bc + 2c = 3c - {5d} - 3$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $-5bc + {2c} = {3c} - 5d - 3$ $-5bc = {c} - 5d - 3$ Isolate $b$ $-{5}b{c} = c - 5d - 3$ $b = \dfrac{ c - 5d - 3 }{ -{5c} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $b = \dfrac{ -{1}c + {5}d + {3} }{ {5c} }$